


Morning light

by Leura



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, What Was I Thinking?, i guess this is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:43:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leura/pseuds/Leura
Summary: Jiwon wakes up and Hanbin knocks on his door.





	Morning light

**Author's Note:**

> Guys please be gentle to me. I need to practice my English skills and also my writings skills so please give me a good feedback for this.  
> And also don't ask me what this is, i don't know either.  
> I'm also sorry for any grammar mistakes, I really need to practice more...

The sun was shining lightly into his room. He forgot to pull the curtain in front of the window, so his entire room was flooded by the daylight. And he really regret it.

Jiwons head hummed when he woke up. His entire body was still tired and he missed his motivation to stand up. But he had to. Because he heard Chanwoo discussion outside and he smelled something like a breakfast. Maybe Yunhyeong was back in the kitchen. He really hoped that he could get something to eat. 

Someone knocked on his door and he pulled his blanket all over his body so that no one could see something of his naked skin.   
Hanbins head appeared in the door gap. Jiwon looked at him just with one eye open, the other still struggling with the daylight.

The younger one smiled softly when he looked at Jiwon. The elder already forgot his headache when he saw this smile. Suddenly the sun wasn't that bright anymore and the morning didn't tasted that bad anymore. Jiwon felt some kind of good.

Hanbin stepped into the room. Softly and also slowly. While Jiwon stretched his arms out of the blanket to wake up his tired body. He pressed the fabric a little bit down with his palms. 

“You should get up, before Junhoe eats the entire breakfast. Chanwoo is already trying to stop him.” there was this softness in his voice that Jiwon could fall for. 

“Yeah, I heard him talking to someone.” He rubbed with his fingers over his eyes. 

Hanbin sat down next to him. Jiwon thought that it was okay. I wasn't strange at all. The Leader often searched for someones nearness. Jiwon felt comfortable with that.

“You know, you really should stand up to get something to eat.” The expression in Hanbins eyes when he looked at him, made Jiwons heart skipping some beats. Sometimes he really had to think about his feelings for the younger in front of him. Sometimes Jiwon felt like it wasn't right, to get lost in these eyes.

But than again, when Jiwon looked at Hanbin, he wanted the younger to be closer to him. He wanted to touch his skin and make him happy. But this couldn't be the thing Hanbin wanted, the man was to good for him. 

“Standing up is quite hard, you know.” he yawned. 

“Tell Yunhyeong to put back something for me.” 

Hanbin smirked. “I don't think that this is possibly man. Junehoe is really fast in eating. Just get up already!”

He picked Jiwons shoulder with his fingers and tried to stand up again, but for some reasons Jiwon held him down. He got his right hand on Hanbins wrist. And both of them looked confused to there hands.   
Jiwon blinked for a few seconds before he pulled Hanbin over his body. So that the younger was laying in his arms. The fabric of Hanbins t-shirt tickled on his naked torso. But he didn't really care about that. 

He heard Hanbin smiling while he breathed out. 

“Hyung, thats weird, let me stand up! I'm not a teddy bear.” 

Jiwon cuddled his face more in the leaders hair. “Nah, lets just lay down for a while. Since whinny felled out of the bed I need something new.” Jiwon smiled.

Hanbin tried to look at the elders face, but he just instantly stared at the other mans lips after he flipped around. Jiwon didn't noticed this, his eyes were closed again. 

The leader cuddled his face in the neck of the other man. 

“If any of the boys comes in this room, I'm gonna kill you!” Jiwon smirked after Hanbins threat. 

“I don't think that they will come in. In fact, you are the only one who enters this room without getting killed by me.”

“Thanks for that man, I love you too.” He heard Hanbin laugh quietly. And he also heard his heart falling out of the normal rhythm. It really wasn't normal for him to feel this way. 

He pulled Hanbin a little bit closer. This was a rare chance for him to have this man so close on his site. Jiwon felt a little bit hurt, knowing that this was meaningless for Hanbin. 

And Hanbin, he felt confused. Confused about the speed of his heartbeat. Confused about how much he liked Jiwons smell and his warmth. Confused about this entire situation.

“We shouldn't fall asleep. Its already eight.” Even while saying that, Hanbin yawned. Jiwons bed was really comfortable. 

Jiwon didn't answered him anymore. He was to deep in his thoughts. 

Jiwon really had to think about his feelings for Hanbin. And so should Hanbin as well.


End file.
